


Thin Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, hernst, honestly melchior and Ernst dont even have any action but youll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen is Ernst's figure skating coach and he has some issues with jealousy and anger management...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was a request from wattpad user @Moritz24601

"Ernst do you know what the word 'triple' means?"

"Three?"

"Then why am I seeing a double salchow and not a triple?"

"Sorry Hanschen."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to yourself because you're the reason why you're gonna lose next week."

Ernst rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the wall, propelling himself backwards onto the ice. Hanschen glared at him with squinted eyes and hugged his body for warmth. He huffed loudly every time Ernst failed miserably at the featured move in his routine.

There were only three hours left in today's practice and Ernst was no closer to executing the triple salchow.

A loud squeak echoed through the ice rink and Ernst stopped mid-routine to see a handsome young man with a gym bag strut though the metal front doors. "Ernst! What happened to your lutz? Let's go!" Hanschen shouted, clapping his hands to get his skater's attention. Ernst stuck his tongue out at Hanschen and dug his toe-pick into the ice before jumping into a perfectly executed toe loop and spraying ice chips all over Hanschen.

The visitor approached the coach as he was brushing ice out of his hair and introduced himself as Melchior Gabor, Ernst's partner for the upcoming competition.

Hanschen bristled slightly at the lovey-dovey look in Ernst's eyes as he skidded to a halt in front of the wall and extended a hand to Melchior. "I'm Ernst."

"Melchior, it's a pleasure." Ernst blushed as Melchior kissed the top of his hand. "Let me go get my skates on and then I'll join you on the ice." Melchior said before walking over to his bag, which he had dumped on the bleachers, and kicking his shoes off.

Hanschen snapped in Ernst face, pulling him out of his daze. "I want to see your death spiral with Melchior, understand?"

A look of fear washed over Ernst's delicate features. "I don't know about that Hanschen, I can hardly do that move with Ilse and I've skated with her for years. I just-"

"Ernst, I don't want to have to give you my speech again but I will if I must."

Ernst rolled his eyes and skated away to practice his sit spin rather than stay and hear Hanschen compare himself to a cat.

"What did I say about sit spins!? Either they fly or they don't happen, Ernst!"

Lately, Hanschen had been pushing Ernst to do more jumps in his routines, but Ernst was leggy and light which greatly played towards a more spin-oriented career.

When Melchior glided out onto the ice, both Hanschen and Ernst caught themselves watching his legs move in his black spandex pants. He stopped in front of Ernst and pulled him close to his chest, grabbing both of his hands and smiling down at him. "Ready?"

"Ready." Ernst said in a small voice.

Hanschen sat cross-legged on the cold metal bleachers and watched Melchior grip Ernst just a bit too low on his waist and pull him in just a bit too close; nothing that Hanschen could point out without sounding like a jealous boyfriend at senior prom.

The death spiral was performed perfectly with Ernst taking the deep edge, low to the ice. Melchior's grip on his arm was tight as he held his pivot. Hanschen stared at Melchior's hand gripping the bare skin where Ernst's jacket sleeve had slid up his arm. Desperate to get the two of them apart, Hanschen cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted: "Double axels!"

The skaters broke apart and moved to opposite side of the rink to practice the move they'd been given. Ernst kept landing his jumps a split-second too early and Hanschen was already wound up too tightly.

"Ernst! How many rotations does a double axel get!?" He barked. Ernst froze and looked at him in shame. "Two?"

"No Ernst! No! Two and a half! A double axel gets two and a half mid-air rotations! How many times do I have to drill that into your skull!?"

"I'm sorry, Hanschen." Ernst looked shocked; Hanschen never spoke to him like that. Sure, the blonde could get frustrated and aggressive at times, but never like that.

Melchior stopped what he was doing and skated over to Ernst, taking his hand. "Let me help you." He said gently. Ernst sniffled, whether it was from the cold or Hanschen yelling at him, he didn't know, but Melchior's warmth enveloped him as he was guided through the beginning of the move.

After practice Melchior left and it was just Hanschen and Ernst packing up their belongings. Ernst glanced over at Hanschen aggressively jamming his clipboard into his messenger bag with an angry pout.

"Hanschen, are you mad at me?" Ernst asked softly, placing his hand on his coach's shoulder. Hanschen shrugged Ernst's hand away and avoided looking at him. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hanschen practically stomped out of the rink, slamming the door behind him. Out in the parking lot, Ernst caught up to him and grabbed his hand. "Please tell me why you're upset? Is it because I couldn't land the axel and the salchow, because I'm gonna keep trying on those, I promise."

Ernst laced his fingers with Hanschen's, their gloves brushing together. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Hanschen pulled his hand away and brushed his fingers through his hair in angry frustration. "Nothing, Ernst! Just drop it!"

The next day, Hanschen arrived to find Ernst and Melchior already at the rink. Hanschen was ALWAYS the first person at the rink, always.

Currently, Ernst was watching wide-eyed as Melchior performed a godly-looking biellmann spin. Even Hanschen did a double-take because a man of Melchior's build definitely shouldn't be able to extend his leg like that.

Today's practice pretty much went like the last, although Hanschen's anger levels had risen exponentially.

"Um Hanschen, we're training for a pair routine."

"And?"

"Shouldn't we be skating together then?"

"I'm the coach here, not you Melchior." Hanschen extended the "-ior" part of Melchior's name sarcastically.

"Okay coach, can we at least skate semi-close to one another?"

Hanschen glanced around the rink and spotted Ernst standing on the complete opposite side of the ice from Melchior. "Hmm, no. Ernst, cantilever! Now!"

Melchior looked upset at having his question dismissed so bluntly, but he just huffed and continued working on his centered camel spin. Hanschen watched Melchior practice and he felt his eye start to twitch. "Centered! Melchior! C-E-N-T-E-R-E-D! Centered! Stop drifting!"

It seemed like Hanschen was able to evenly spread his negative comments between both skaters.

"Ernst lift that leg!"

"Melchior arms out! Out!"

"Skate on the ice, ON THE ICE!"

"Stop kicking up ice this isn't a blizzard!"

"Melchior put your arms out before I stick splints in your armpits!"

"Ernst if you don't hit the ice at the right time I'm going to hit you myself!"

Hanschen's phone started vibrating on the bench next to him and he grabbed it before walking out of the rink to take the call. Melchior stopped trying to get his leg up into a catch-foot and skated over to Ernst. "What's the matter with your coach?" He asked.

Ernst sighed and glanced at the exit Hanschen has gone through. "He just really cares about the sport."

"Then why doesn't he quit bitching at us and skate himself?"

"Hanschen broke his ankle in an Olympic qualifying match five years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Melchior felt a pang of sympathy for the rage-filled coach and he stroked Ernst's cheek gently. "That's really great of you to tolerate him, Ernst, you're a good person."

"Th-thank you." Ernst stuttered. Melchior was standing very close to him now and he moved his hand to hold the back of Ernst's head. He pulled the shorter man into a soft kiss. Ernst wrapped his arms around Melchior's waist and his skates drew him closer.

A loud bang echoed through the building and Ernst and Melchior broke apart to see Hanschen standing at the edge of the ice with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Hanschen I-" Ernst didn't get to say anything in his defense because Hanschen spun on his heels and stomped into the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hanschen please!" Ernst pushed off of Melchior's chest and skated off the ice. He tottered out to his gym bag and slipped on his rubber skate guards before following Hanschen.

The locker rooms doors had been bolted and Ernst banged on them. "Let me in, Hanschen!" He pleaded.

No response.

"At least let me in to explain myself! You don't have to forgive me or even listen, please?"

Ernst heard the door unlock and he pushed it open to see Hanschen walk over to a bench and sit down.

"It was just a kiss."

Hanschen snorted and looked down at his shoes.

"Please believe me."

"I can't believe you because I know it wasn't just a kiss!"

"But it was."

"No it wasn't because it was a kiss with you."

"Hanschen I don't understand-"

"What if I wanted to kiss you, Ernst? Hmm? What if I wanted to be the one to skate with you and pull you close and press my lips onto yours while you tangle your fingers in my hair? What if I wanted you to get all doe-eyed when you watched ME skate, not Melchior, me? Did you ever think of that Ernst?"

"Yes Hanschen, I have thought of that... but I didn't know you did too."

Hanschen crossed his arms. "Yeah, well don't worry about it." He snapped. Ernst took careful steps towards his coach, like one would approach an angry cat, and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "I love you Hanschen, as I've never loved anyone. You make me better at the sport that I've dedicated my youth to, and you make me better as a person."

Hanschen stood and took Ernst's hands off of his shoulders, moving them slowly down his body to his hips. He wrapped his hands around Ernst's waist and pulled him forward roughly, reaching up to kiss his him deeply. Ernst's hands traveled back up to grip Hanschen's biceps as he held him in place.

"I don't like it when Melchior holds you." Hanschen growled, pulling Ernst in possessively.

"I do... but I'd rather it be you." Ernst replied without thinking, too swept away by the kiss to realize what he had said.

Hanschen let go of Ernst and gave him a light push away. "So would I, Ernst."

Realization struck and Ernst stumbled to amend his statement. "Wait, what I meant was-"

"I know what you meant."

"I wasn't thinking, Hanschen."

"It's in the heat-of-the-moment that man does his best thinking, but that's okay. I would love to skate with you, but unfortunately that isn't possible."

Ernst took Hanschen's hands in his own and looked down into his reddened hazel eyes. "I love you Hanschen. Everything I do out there is a tribute to how much I love you. Do you not understand that?"

Hanschen smiled weakly for a moment and nodded before putting on his trademark irritated scowl. "Then we ought to make it presentable at least." He punctuated his harsh words by kissing Ernst quickly on his lips and squeezing his hands to alleviate the heavy tone.

"Lead the way coach." Ernst replied with a smile.

Hand-in-hand, Hanschen and Ernst made their way back out to the rink and earned an eye roll from Melchior who didn't dare speak a word.

"Alright, let's see those axels again boys!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more trash from me? Find me on tumblr @eriksfavoritecape


End file.
